


Professor Kihyun

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Professor Yoo Kihyun, Smut, Student Minhyuk, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mr Kihyun has a thing for one of his students, Lee Minhyuk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys?! New here to the ao3 website, I mean I've used it before to read fanfics but this will be the first time I'm posting a story hahaha. 
> 
> And I'm a really big KiHyuk shipper. They're so cute TT. This is actually my first time writing smut and I hope you guys like it lel. I'm only gonna be posting KiHyuk fanfics because yeah I'm a really hardcore shipper of them

Minhyuk thought it was a joke when his professor asked to meet personally after class. But Mr Kihyun really meant it and now Minhyuk thinks he is in deep trouble.

Lecture ended and Minhyuk is on his way to meet the professor in his staff room. Minhyuk facepalms himself for being so dumb in the lecture room disturbing his friends, Changkyun and Jooheon who were not even paying attention to him. Minhyuk now regrets doing that as he thinks the professor would be talking to him about disciplinary issues when they meet and Minhyuk is sick of that. Changkyun and Jooheon started teasing him as they all walked towards the professor's room. And the fact that Mr Kihyun only started working in this university a few months ago sends shivers down his spine as he does'nt know what the professor is like. 

Minhyuk then entered the room with Changkyun and Jooheon leaving him behind as they were going home. Minhyuk notices that Mr Kihyun's room was so spacious, there is even a bathroom and Minhyuk never thought the university was this luxurious. It startles Minhyuk when he saw the professor infront of the desk. 

Minhyuk's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Does he live here?, I thought.  
I turned around and saw the professor busy with his computer, he looked really attractive with his dark hair slicked up and I realise he was wearing tight jeans and a white coat which did'nt match at all. I made a light "ahem" sound and he finally looked up from his computer and he smiled at me. 

Kihyun's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh you're here!" I called Minhyuk and asked him to sit infront of me. I could'nt hold it in anymore this boy has been turning me on eversince I came to this university to teach, that tight jeans of his outlining his butt and his attractive facial features. I like him. It had been months since I was posted here and my desire for Minhyuk had grown even greater than before. 

Minhyuk's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was a nervous wreck. Mr Ki got up and locked the door, it was already around 6 pm and most lecturers and students have already left the campus. He came up to me and asked why he thinks I was called out, and obviously I said it was because I was'nt paying attention during his lecture. Mr Ki moved nearer to the seat I was in, his face getting closer and closer to my face. I could feel his hot breathe on my face and I started blushing, spotting his ID card on his coat, he's actually only a few years older than me. I wondered how a person as young as him became a professor.

"You know, you're kinda hot Minhyuk...", he says as his hands caressed my face. "And besides that our age gap is not even that big... " he continues. "You can call me Kihyun.", he smirks and held my chin up so that I was facing him. Kihyun was really attractive, he looked really hot and besides that he's also a professor. I could feel my erection growing under the fabric of my jeans. 

Kihyun's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I brought my head closer to Minhyuk and kissed him roughly on the lips. The boy was shocked, his eyes wide open and realising what he had just done. I sat on his thighs and caressed his back, trying to encourage him to kiss me back. He finally relaxed and I deepened our kiss, our tongues tangling together as we mix our saliva together. Fuck that was hot, I thought and we broke the kiss. Minhyuk stared at me, sweat appearing on his forehead, he looked really desperate. 

"Fuck me, Fuck me professor...." he said and I smirked. I never thought he would succumb to me that easily and I've always wanted to fuck that hot asshole of his. 

I started to strip Minhyuk off his clothing. He was really sexy, his abs were glistening as he sweats and moaned. I flicked his nipples and played with them, his moans were sexy as fuck and i moaned back, giving him an open mouth kiss. I took off my coat and shirt and Minhyuk looked suprise as he stared at my body, my abs were'nt that as defined as him but I was definitely more muscular. He touched my biceps and started to play with my pecs. Fuck, his tongue is really warm as he began to lick my already hard nipples. I have never fucked a student this hot before. Minhyuk trailed kisses down my body to my jeans. I smirked and pulled my jeans down revealing to him my big crotch, Minhyuk stared and I could see that he was drooling. He must have been really thirsty for some cock. I could'nt wait to see that sweet mouth of his wrapped around my huge cock.

Minhyuk's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I stared at the big bulge in front of me. Kihyun is huge, he sat on another chair asking me to kneel down. I could'nt stop drooling and really wanted to suck his cock, I started licking his boxers making his cock bigger and drenching it with my saliva. He finally detached his boxers from his body, Mr Ki was completely naked, his cock standing hard and strong, it was so big. I went and sucked his cock, licking the head first and shoving it inside my mouth, it has been a long time since I had sex and finally I'm sucking a hot guy's cock. I kept sucking and Kihyun was a moaning mess, he suddenly grabbed my hair and forced me to completely take his whole cock inside my mouth hitting the back of my throat. It felt so great and he released me from his grip, my saliva dropping on his pubic hair and thighs. I deepthroated his huge cock for the next few minutes with him moaning sexily and cussing dirty words to me. I really love his cock, it was so delicious, filled with his scent. Kihyun almost wanted to come but he asked me to stop.  
He completely stripped me off so that I was now completely naked. He kissed me again and started to caress my buttcheeks, spreading them apart. I squirmed as he started to finger me dryly with one finger. 

"You like it rough huh don't you? "he asked as I moaned and he adds in another finger inside my asshole. We were both a sweaty mess right now but could'nt care about it. He slowly placed me on the couch and spread my buttcheeks again, this time his mouth was near my ass. He massaged them and began to lick my asshole. 

"It seems like you need a little bit of cleaning huh Minhyuk? ", he says as he slapped my ass and dived in to eat my asshole. It's been a long time since someone ate my ass out and I could'nt stop moaning as it felt really good. He spits on my asshole and began rubbing it with his fingers. Kihyun fingered me again, this time with four fingers and he keeps saying dirty words to me. 

"Gonna fuck that juicy manhole of yours baby, you like being fuck by your own professor huh?" Mr Ki says and he licks my ass again, it felt so good to have someone lick them again. I could see that his huge cock was overloading with drops of precum. He stopped fingering me and I proceeded on to suck his thick cock with him moaning my name. 

"You're such a good cocksucker", he says as i wantonly licked the head of his cock tasting his precum. It tastes so good. 

He sat on the chair, his huge cock standing proud and tells me to ride it. I could'nt wait to do that. I went on top of him and kissed him again, preparing my asshole to take that dirty manmeat of his. I could'nt believe my professor was going to fuck me. 

I lined up my ass with his huge cock and he licked his lips. Kihyun's cock was so big even after he fingered me. I moaned, saliva dropping down my mouth and he licked it. It was so hot and we exchanged an open mouth kiss, he spat inside my mouth and I moaned. 

I began to ride his huge cock as he moaned "You're so fucking tight", to my ears and grabbed my butt and brought his huge cock closer to my asshole to make the friction of his cock against my insides more pleasurable. He began thrusting at a really furious pace, his delicious cock pounding in and out of my asshole. I moaned loudly as it felt so good and I wished I could have the professor's cock inside me everyday. 

Kihyun's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Minhyuk was a hot mess, I picked him up and placed him on the table, my cock still inside his ass. I began thrusting inside his asshole again as he shouts my name. I licked his nipples and kissed him roughly, my cock felt so good around his asshole, I have never received a good fuck like this before. 

We then fucked on the chair. He was facing me and I brought his beautiful face up to my sweaty armpits and have him lick them. It felt really good as his tongue work his way licking the damp hair on my armpits. We then kissed, his saliva dropping down my body as I tasted my own sweat from my armpits. I came inside him for the first time as he shouts my name. 

"Ooh ohhh Kihyun fuck", he moaned as I kept spraying my cum inside his asshole. My cum was warm and overflowing inside his slutty asshole but I was still not done with this hot piece of ass. I began thrusting inside him again, my cum flowing out of his asshole, making the couch wet. He moaned and played with my pecs, sucking my nipples. I grabbed his hair, putting my fingers on his asshole scooping some of my cum and let him licked it off my hands, it was a really hot scene and i could'nt stop moaning. 

After an hour of fucking Minhyuk's juicy asshole, I came inside him again and Minhyuk made the hottest orgasm face ever as he also comes on my body. Fuck, I moaned. I used my fingers to scooped up Minhyuk's cum on my body and put it in my mouth, he tastes so good and we shared his cum together as I began fingering his ass again, my cum flowing out of his ass and onto the couch. I put my cum inside his mouth and we exchanged kisses. His cum mixing with my own. We were sweating so much. Minhyuk smelled really good and i licked his neck. He then sucked on my nipples again, covered with cum and I moaned. 

This was the best sex of my life I said to him and he smiled and we both fell asleep on the couch uncleaned. I was too tired to care about tomorrow and pulled his sweaty body in for a hug, our bodies rubbing against each other. I want to keep him forever. 

We woke up the next morning and bathe together inside the bathroom. I was thankful that the university actually included a bathtoom inside some of our staffrooms. I lent Minhyuk my shirt and pants and it fit him nicely, he looked cute. I kissed him and he was really nervous after we spent the night together.

Minhyuk's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was worried, what if people found out I was with Kihyun yesterday?. We were lucky that it was Saturday. Mr Ki said he wanted to be my boyfriend and I accepted it, actually I had been eyeing him eversince he came to the university. Trying to get his attention was really hard as he was busy, I'm just glad that he noticed me too. Our ages were'nt even that far apart, Kihyun is 23 and I'm 20. He brought me to his car and went to send me home, buying both of us some ice cream to eat. Kihyun told me I should'nt worry and that he would definitely keep our relationship a secret until I graduate a few months later from university. He ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek, reassuring me that I do not have to worry. I hugged him tightly. Hopefully my parents would'nt know I stayed the night with my professor in school. I blushed as I thought about what we did yesterday... 

Kihyun's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He is so adorable, I thought as I watched Minhyuk walked back to his apartment, waving at me. I think I'm really in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or language mistakes. If you guys find anything weird please tell me hahah I will correct it.


End file.
